


Heavy Heart to Carry

by mute90



Series: Sceo Week '19 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Masochism, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 11:35:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19811476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mute90/pseuds/mute90
Summary: Theo has his heart ripped out, but it's in the Scott McCall way.





	Heavy Heart to Carry

A blade ran across the skin of his throat and he hissed. The wolfsbane left behind pain, burning and stinging that long outlasted the initial cut. It wouldn't kill him, but it hurt. All of it hurt. The small slices over his torso and arms and hips added up to pain. 

A shaky whimper escaped. 

The knife was pulled back. It rested against his collar bone. 

"Is that enough?" 

Theo breathed in through his nose, eyes shut. 

A gloved hand came to his cheek and a thumb rubbed over his brow. 

Theo didn't lean into it. Instead, he pushed forward, seeking contact with the sharp point of the knife. It was only pulled farther away, and Theo strained to reach it. The ropes dug into his skin and he could imagine red welts forming lines across his shoulders and stomach. He wriggled. The rope around his wrists and ankles already drew blood, he knew. Just a little. 

"No." 

He was pushed back with a firm hand. Five fingers splayed on his chest and tree bark scratched at his back. His lips curled up into a lazy smile. 

"Theo. You have to talk to me." 

Theo kept his eyes closed. He felt the change when it happened, the roughness of the palm and the scratch of elongated nails. 

He chuckled. 

The fingers on his chest curved, claws making prinpicks on his skin.

"No more unless you _open your eyes and_ _answer me_." The last words were a guttural growl he felt in his bones. Some age-old power he didn't understand made his eyes snap open and his chin lift until his throat was fully bared. 

Scott watched him with red eyes that gleamed in the dark preserve. “There you are.” He looked like a devil and spoke like an angel - or he spoke like a demon who was good at collecting souls.

Soft sell. The pain would come when you stopped expecting it.

Theo swallowed, not dropping his chin. "I'm okay," he insisted. His voice was scratchy. 

Scott’s eyebrows furrowed. His expression said, _'_ You're not,' but maybe that was too obvious to say out loud. 

Leaning in, Scott tilted his head to get to Theo’s bared throat. His sharp teeth touched Theo's neck. His clawed hand drifted to the left. Then, his mouth closed, teeth scraping over the skin and lips dragging. At the same time, his hand stopped right over Theo's heart and he pushed until the tips of his claws broke through the skin and there was a circle of pain, of dribbling blood, of fear, of shame. It crashed into him and raged through him as Scott breathed softly into his neck and clutched his heart. 

Theo screamed. 

Weak and desperate.

'Go ahead and scream,' he heard in his own voice, derisive in his mind. Had he said that before? 'Come on. Louder. Louder! No one will hear you!' 

Theo clenched his jaw, choking down any more useless noise. 

And he felt his heart. It beat quickly in his chest. Scott's hand rested over it, human again. Scott was kissing him, small pecks landing on his pulse point. 

Tears spilled down Theo's cheeks in a steady stream.

Scott lifted his head. He pulled back an inch. Moving his hand from Theo's heart, he cupped the back of Theo’s neck instead. There was compassion in his eyes, patience in the steady weight of his hand. 

"I'm okay," Theo repeated. 

"Yeah, I heard you," said Scott.

_I heard you._

Theo thought about squeezing his eyes shut again, but his Alpha had said to look. And so he looked at Scott through tear-filled eyes and begged. "More. Please. More." 

Scott nodded, once. He brought the knife back up, and Theo screamed for him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sceo Week 2019: Alpha & Omega.


End file.
